Lies
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Harry has kept something secret for Ginny, and it tears her apart when she finds out. A Harry/Ginny, Harry/Andromeda story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_ Got this idea on the home from work today and I just had to write it out :o) Big thanks to Bola for helping me out here and there :o)_**  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lies<strong>_

_**Prologue. **_

"Get out, just get out, I don't wish to see you anymore," Ginevra yelled at Harry, tears of hate running down her checks.

"But Gin, I…" Harry stopped, not knowing how to defend himself.

"No, I do not wish to hear it, I do not wish to know why you slept with her, please just leave," she whispered, nodding towards the door.

Harry sighed, knowing he had no other choice than to do just that, he knew there was no way he could redo the cruel mistake her had just done, and to be honest, he didn't know if he wished to either. Still he didn't want to hurt her like this, yet he hadn't been able to stop himself. He was a fool to hope she would never find out.

Looking at her, standing there crying he knew that he should have been honest, rather than to lie. It was all so very stupid, considering every time he did, Umbridge's work came to clear view, ratting him out.

"Ginevra," he tried again but she just shook her head, turning her back on him, showing no mercy. Not that he deserved it for hurting the woman he cared so deeply about, the woman that had carried their children, the woman that he respected so much.

"Goodbye Ginevra," he said with a heavy sigh, walking out the door, she would never see that his tears were falling as well, as she never turned before the door fell shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money from it; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**_Author's Note:_** I got this idea on the way home from work today and I just had to write it out :o) Big thanks to Bola for helping me out here and there! :o)

**_You should know..._**

You should not be reading this if you're so close minded as to believe anyone over for instance 50 is too old to be intimate. I have gotten a lot of critque over my choice for Andromeda as the third person here. Even though Andromeda is 30+ years older, making her over sixty, there are an abundance of fan-fiction depicting intimacy between for instance Minerva and Albus, who are both well over sixty and have an age difference of 44 years between them. There are enough pieces of fan-fiction depicting Minerva and Hermione, between whom is 55 years of an age difference. In most of these pieces Minerva is well over seventy.

Whether or not Harry has an innate goodness, he is and remains a man and a human being. There's a level of distress and other emotions a human being could take. You should know that a human being could be pushed to do basically everything, even killing their peers when put into the 'right situation' - merely look at Zimbardo's Stanford Prison experiment.

If you're looking for angelic Harry who never does anything amiss, then stop reading here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1.<em>**

Not long after, a very upset Harry walked into Andromeda's house. As the door slammed shut behind him he went in search of his mistress. He soon found her in the living room reading a book.

She, aware of his presence looked up at him as he was pacing back and forth. She didn't say anything to this though, just watched him. His eyes clouded with something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she assumed confusion.

Then he suddenly stopped to look at her saying, "Are you happy now?"

"Excuse me," the older witch said with a frown, putting a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Thanks to you, I now have nothing," he snapped at her.

"I'm not quite sure I follow," she said, even if she was starting to get an idea of what was going on.

"Gin found out and then threw me out, I have no idea as to how, but I don't really care. This is just wrong," he said.

"So you are saying you lay all the blame for this one me," she said, looking at him in shock.

"You were the one that tricked me into doing this; you seduced me with your ways. Had you not I would still have a wife and children to go home to," he snarled.

That was in for Andromeda; she got up, slowly walked over and slapped him hard. Then she said, "Don't you ever dare to blame this on me. You are a much as fault. You knew all too well when we initiated this that this could happen, but that didn't stop you. You should have known better than to go behind her back Harry, and I will not have you talk to me like that every again."

Harry sank to his knees in front of her, taking her hand in his, crying, and knowing she was right. He had known all along that this could happen, yet he had never once stopped, it had been too good, too comfortable. Having it all.

Andromeda let her other hand stroke gently over his black hair, sighing heavily, looking at the young man she cared so deeply about. The man that had helped her so much over the years. Raising Teddy were one of the main reasons as to how they had gained their connection. Maybe that was what in the end led to all this. She wasn't sure; she just knew that she didn't want it to end.

Harry knew he had two choices, one to go back to Ginny and try to make everything right, or accept her throwing him and try to move on.

Move on. It sounded so simple, yet it was going to be hard. It wasn't really what he wanted to do, but he knew that it was what he had to do as there was no way Ginevra was going to forgive this.

He looked up, meeting the light brown eyes of the woman standing so close to him. A woman he held so dearly. Her eyes filled with concern and sympathy. She looked so much like her sister Bellatrix in many ways, yet they were not anything alike. Not at all. Maybe that was why he had fallen for her.

Harry slowly got up, holding her hand still, leaning in to let his lips lock with hers. Hard. Roughly separating hers and forcing his tongue inside her mouth only to tongue her. She didn't seem to object much to this. Then again she was used to all his moods, which also was shown by the ways he used to take her.

She broke free, panting, her chest going rapidly up and down as she whispered, "Easy, we got all night."

And for once Harry knew that they would have just that, after all he had no one to return to. Needing to feel her, he kissed her hardly again before backing away, looking at her. He needed to feel her all over him; he needed to take her like so many times before.

She smiled vaguely at him, pulling him towards her bedroom to continue there, after all the bed was much more comfortable than the living room couch or the floor. Harry didn't object to this at all, he just wanted to get his frustration out, to try to calm down with her after.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2.**_

Ginevra was cleaning the kitchen while salty tears were falling from her eyes and down on the kitchen counter. She leaned on it, head in her hands, continuing to cry shivering lightly. Knowing she would have to start dinner soon so Lily Luna would get fed. A dinner her father for the first time in her life would not show up for. The first of many.

She blew her nose when she heard Lily Luna's soft voice say, "Mummy..?"

She dried her tears a little, before turning to face the ten year old girl saying, "Yes sweetheart."

"When is daddy coming back?" she asked, as she had heard him go out, and she couldn't understand that as he had to be there for dinner. He never missed that.

"He's not coming back for a while," said Ginny, struggling to hold her tears back.

"But why…?" asked the young girl, not understanding this.

Ginny didn't know what to say, how was she going to explain for her young daughter what her father had done and he was not coming back for a long time. In fact at this moment she didn't even want him near their children.

"Mummy…?" Lily Luna looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Just go upstairs and play sweetheart, I'll call you when dinner is ready," she said, nodding towards the stairs.

Lily Luna gave her a puzzled look, before doing as she was being told. Where was her daddy and why was her mummy so sad?

* * *

><p>It was a little over midnight that a teary Ginevra turned up at her parents' doorstep, Lily was holding her hand, not quite getting why she had to be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night. Ginny just couldn't stay at home in her bed; it was too hard when Harry was not there.<p>

A tired Molly opened the door, looking at her with surprised eyes. She carefully took Lily from her and let her in. She knew something was very, very wrong for her little girl to be there at that hour.

"I'll put her to bed and then we can talk," said Molly, hurrying upstairs with a tired Lily.

* * *

><p>A moment later she returned to find Ginny in the kitchen, looking through the closets, most likely for something like cookies or a left over cake.<p>

"In the fridge sweetie," said Molly with a tiny smile, some things never changed.

Ginny nodded and walked over to the fridge, taking out what was left of a chocolate cake, and two plates, sitting down by the kitchen table. As did Molly after she had put on some coffee and found two well used mugs.

"So do you want to tell me what is going on?" asked Molly, looking at her with worried eyes.

"He…he…he cheated on me," said Ginevra before she fell apart again.

Molly walked over and took her into her arms saying, "And you are sure of this?"

"Of course I am, I'm not stupid, there are too many factors giving him away and also I have seen them together," said Ginevra.

"Where?" asked Molly, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Outside the Ministry about a week ago, closer than they should have been. I didn't want to confront him with it, but lately he has been away more than he should, so I added up two and two," said Ginny with a sigh, putting some of her red hair behind her ear.

"I still can't believe he would do this to you," said Molly.

"I have gone over in my head a dozen times trying to figure out what made him do that. Am I really that hard to live with? Am I not a good companion is that it?" she asked.

"Of course you are, sweetie. You have done nothing wrong. I don't know why he'd do that... I mean, there must be a reason," said Molly in a comforting tone.

"But mommy what kind of wife am I that cannot even get her own man to stay, and what am I going to tell the children," she fell apart again.

Molly just held her soothingly and stroked as she had done so many times before. From over her daughter's head she could see Arthur standing in the doorway looking at them with worried eyes. Molly managed to mime what was wrong making him looked shocked. Molly nodded and Arthur gave her a do-you-need-me look. Molly just mimed later, making him leave the two ladies to themselves.

* * *

><p>It was about three in the morning before Molly managed to get Ginny to bed in her old room. She tucked her in and sang to her to get her to sleep. As always it worked. It seemed that no matter how old the children got there were always times where they needed their mother's love and comfort, and Molly had no problem giving them that.<p>

She gently kissed her daughter's forehead before she walked towards the door. Casting another glimpse making sure she was sound asleep she left the bedroom and went back to her own.

Arthur was sitting in their bed reading, waiting for her return. As soon as she entered he put the book aside and said, "Did I get it right that Harry is cheating?"

"You did, I just don't get that he would do that or why," said Molly with a sigh, as she got into bed and snuggled close.

"Me neither, I mean they have always seemed so happy haven't they?" he asked her.

"They have I agree," she said with a sigh.

"Do you know for how long it has been going on?" he asked her.

"No, but I assume for a while. The question is if he would have continued if she didn't find out," said Molly, she had a puzzled expression on her face for a little while. Then it shifted in to pain. As always Molly was suffering when her children were, as she wanted them to be happy.

Arthur pulled her closer, holding her, even if he couldn't hear it he knew for a fact that she was crying. He just soothed her as he always did; wondering what would happen to his daughter, her husband and their children.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning that Arthur and Molly got woken up by noises from the kitchen. Arthur sighed saying, "Who's up so early, it's Saturday."<p>

"I honestly don't know," said Molly, grabbing a purple bathrobe and walking downstairs to check it out.

In the kitchen she found Lily Luna and a huge mess. Molly frowned at the young girl asking, "What are you doing?"

"Uhm ma was all sad last night, so wanted to make her pancakes with strawberry jam to make her feel better, I know she likes it. I'm really sorry about the mess grandma," she said, looking at Molly with apologetic eyes.

"It's okay little one, but please let me help you," said Molly and slowly started to clean up just a little.

"Need hot chocolate too, is gramps up yet?" she asked.

"Soon, very soon," said Molly, knowing that Arthur hated to be in the bed alone and they always got up together. As the young girl watched Molly quickly put it all together, before cleaning up the flour that was all around the kitchen. Lily Luna quickly started to fry them and when Arthur came down, they had a pretty huge stack of them.

"Can I get mummy now?" the young girl asked, looking at them with excited eyes.

"Maybe we should let her sleep a little while longer, she was up really late," said Molly.

"Okay I guess, I'm gonna go upstairs to read, will you get me when I can wake her," said the young girl, running upstairs a little disappointed as Arthur looked at Molly with loving eyes. She smiled, giving him a gentle kiss. He held her close as an owl flew in with a newspaper and dropped it into Arthur's hands. Molly smiled at it, giving it a snack, before it flew to its resting place.

Arthur opened the paper and Molly read a little over his shoulder, before asking, "Do you want coffee?"

He nodded and she made some appear with her wand, pouring some into a cup and handed it to him. He took it and gave her a smile, before he slowly turned another page. Just then their piece got interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. Arthur looked at Molly with questioning eyes, she looked back at him shaking her head as she wanted to say that she didn't expect him. The exchanged another look before she went to open.

She frowned when she saw Harry outside. He looked back at the older woman with tired eyes asking, "I was wondering if my wife and daughter were here as I couldn't find them at home?"

"They are yes, but I don't think it would be wise for you to come in," she said, not making any motion for that to happen.

"Please Mrs. Weasley, I just want to talk, nothing else, and Lily is still my daughter," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I know that, but this time I would prefer if you left her alone," said Molly in a warning tone.

"Is it the possible to ask her if she want to talk to me outside," he tried, not wanting to give up so easily.

Molly nodded and went back inside, closing the door. Arthur could tell something was very wrong and asked, "Who's…?"

"Harry," she answered, without saying anything else she headed upstairs to Ginny's room. She knocked gently on the door before saying, "Sweetie, are you up?"

"Not quite, what's the matter?" she asked, looking at her mother with tired eyes.

"Harry is downstairs, he wish to see you, what should I tell him?" she asked, looking at Ginevra with serious eyes.

"Tell him…tell him that…I will be right down," she said with a very heavy sigh.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Molly, not thinking that was a good idea.

"Yes, what I have to say won't take long," said Ginny.

Molly nodded and went back out to give the waiting Harry the message. In the meantime Ginny starting to get dressed and apply some makeup, she didn't want him to see her at her worst.

* * *

><p>A moment later Ginny walked outside and said, "What do you want?"<p>

"Talk, try to explain why…" he started, but she interrupted him, "I rather not know, I only have two questions for how long and is she the only one?"

She didn't really want to know this, but she knew she had to. She had to know how long her husband had shared bed with another woman. Harry looked back at her, knowing his only option was the truth, so he in short said, "She was the only one, and we have…a little over a year."

"A little over a year, what the heck is wrong with you?" she almost screamed, slapping his face hard.

Harry taken by surprise gasped before saying, "I didn't mean for this to happen in any way. Really I didn't."

"I find that hard to believe as you never intended to stop it, or do you?" she asked in a spiteful tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Does it matter if I do?" he wanted to know.

"As far as I am concerned we will be over after this conversation, but if you at all loved me then I beg you to not continue this. If not for me, think about your children," she pleaded.

"Of course I loved you and I still do, but I really don't know. I don't know anything anymore," he said.

"Well to put it this way until you decide what to do you are never seeing your children again," she said, her voice was shaking.

"Gin, you can't do that," he said, rather shocked.

"I guess you should have thought about that before you screwed her, now if you can please leave, I wish to be alone," she said, not adding she didn't wish to see him.

He nodded, her was about to say something else, but didn't, instead he apparated out of there. Ginny just looked after him feeling like a fool.

Lily Luna's sweet voice brought her back to reality, "What does screwed mean?"

"Not now sweetheart," said Ginny, rushing back upstairs in tears, slamming the door shut hardly. The young girl looked after her, not getting anything other than she was not going to see her daddy for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3.**_

Arthur and Molly let their eyes follow their daughter as she ran up the stairs, then they met each other and Arthur asked, "What do we do?"

"Leave her for her own right now, I will check on her a little later," said Molly in a soft one.

"I take it they will live her for now and a while ahead," said Arthur.

"Yes, all things considered I don't think that their house would be a suitable place to stay as Harry might be there," said Molly.

Arthur nodded at her as he let a heavy sigh escape her lip. He was about to say something when Lily Luna's soft voice interrupted them by saying, "Grandma."

Both Arthur and Molly looked down at the little girl that looked up at them with questioning eyes. In worry of their daughter they had forgot that she was still present. Molly sat down on her level and took her into her arms before saying, "Yes little one."

"What does screwed mean?" she asked, hoping her grandmother could answer her that as her mother didn't.

"Molly exchanged a look with Arthur that nodded before she said, "It means your father have done something he shouldn't with another woman."

"But why?" the young girl wanted to know.

"I really don't know," said Molly Weasley honest.

"But they are going to fix it right?" Lily Luna asked as she didn't like that her mother was so sad.

"I don't know little one, but I hope so," said Molly honest.

"I don't like this," she said, hiding her head in her grandmother's bosom.

"I know sweetheart, but you shouldn't worry about that right now, all you should keep in mind is that both your mother and father loves you a lot as do we," said Molly in a soft tone.

Arthur was about to add something when there was another knock on the door. Molly nodded for him to open it, only to find Ronald and young Hugo outside. The adult couple looked at the sad girl in Molly's arms with questioning eyes. Molly gave him a not-in-front-children look as Hugo looked over at his cousin saying, "Lily, are you okay?"

"No," she said, looking down at him.

"I know something that can make you feel better," he said with a smile.

"Really what?" she asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"I got a new pet, wanna see?" he said.

"Uh-huh," she said and broke free from Molly.

"I'm not allowed to play with him inside, so we have to go out in the garden," he said. Lily Luna nodded, still looking at him with curious eyes as she followed him outside.

Molly looked at Ronald with a frown and he said, "A brown mouse, to get his mind of Hogwarts. He does seem to like it."

"I can imagine," said Molly, rolling her eyes lightly, remembering how Ron had been crazy about Scabbers before the transformation.

"So what is going on, are you two babysitting, I didn't hear that Harry and Ginny had any plans when I talked to them earlier this week," said Ron as they walked into the living room to talk.

Molly Weasley sighed not knowing it was in her place to share, so instead she asked, "Did you end that thing with your late mistress?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Ron, looking at her with innocent eyes.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said in a serious tone.

"Fine, fine I did," he said with a heavy sigh, wondering how his mother knew about her or any of the other for that matter.

"Good and you shouldn't cheat on her you know, we talked about this before," said his mother.

"I know…I know and to be honest, I've stuck to my wife for the last five months, in the end I found it wasn't worth it. Seeing how it broke her heart when she last found out…" he stopped. They had had a huge fight, but they had managed to patch things off and he was now back in their bed.

"Glad to hear," she said in a dry tone, not getting how her own son could do this to his wife.

"Mmm, so do you want to tell me why Lily Luna was so upset?" he asked her.

She exchanged looks with Arthur before saying, "Well it turns out Harry is as bad as you are."

Ronald at once getting what she was saying, looked at her with shocked eyes saying, "You cannot be serious."  
>"I am, your sister is lying upstairs completely crushed, in fact they had an argument right before she got here," Arthur confirmed.<p>

"That bastard," Ronald snarled.

"Please don't do anything stupid," said Molly with a sigh.

"I'm just going to talk with him, after I have talked to Ginny," he said and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

><p>He knocked gently on her door before entering. The sight that meet him made his heart ache, on the bed was his baby sister completely crushed on the bed, holding on to a teddy bear crying hard.<p>

"Ginny, so it's true," he said, sat down next to her and took her into his arms.

"How…how…?" she managed to get out between her heavy cries, holding on to her big brother.

"I don't know, but I will talk to him at once," said Ronald calmly, stroking her. Even if they were now both adult, for a short second she seemed like a little girl again. And if it was one thing Ronald could not stand for it was someone hurting his little sister.

"Please make him regret it," she begged, looking at him with tearful eyes.

"I will, I promise," he said in a very serious tone.

She buried herself in him, crying, drenching his shirt. He just held her, knowing it if was the last thing he did he would get Harry back for this.

From the doorway two little head was watching the two adults. Rose looked at Hugo and asked, "You would never hurt me would you?"

"No of course not, come on let's steal cookies from grandma," he said, as he started to run down the stairs to the first floor.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4. **_

Harry was in his living room, looking around. It was like they had left it the day before. Lily Luna's cup and plate were still on the coffee table after she had eaten before she got to bed. Ginny's coffee mug next to it. He looked over at the dining table, his paper and tea cup still there as well. Ginny's favorite magazine thrown over the living room, most likely in anger during the afternoon the day before. The same went for their wedding picture.

Harry pointed his wand at it and said, "Reparo." The glass popped back in the frame and he placed it back on its place on the fireplace. As he looked at it a tear ran down his cheek as he thought that maybe he should let it remain broken. Broken like his marriage. Only because he couldn't keep his pecker in his pants. He just had to go after Andromeda…

He picked up the magazine and put it on the coffee table and picked up the dishes to clean them, just as there was a loud knock on the door.

Harry froze, he knew that knock all too well, and it could only be Ron. He sighed as he put it back down on the table and instead went to open, to let a furious Ronald Weasley inside.

"Of all the persons in the world you are the last I would think to pull something like that," Ron snarled at him. His eyes were lightning. Harry was sure that if Ron could actually preform wand less magic he would be dead that very instant.

"Coming from the man with an endless lines of affairs, how is your latest flame?" asked Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Hey that is nunna your business and I ended that ages ago," Ron snapped back.

"Oh so you decided to stay to Hermione, afraid she was going to kick you out?" Harry said.

"That and I couldn't stand what it was doing to her or us. And do not change the subject, this is about you and what you did to my sister," he snarled.

Harry turned away sighing, knowing that if he wanted to Ron could beat him up without any trouble.

"I guess you wouldn't believe if I told you I never meant for it to happen," said Harry with another sigh.

"May I ask why her of all people?" asked Ronald, a little calmer.

"It was one thing that led to another, in the end I couldn't stop," said Harry, turning to face him again.

"What are you planning to do now, divorce her or try to fix it?" said Ronald.

"I honestly don't know, I don't wish to divorce her, yet she will probably never forgive me," said Harry.

"Can you blame her?" Ron asked.

"No, that I cannot, if you don't mind me asking how did you fix it?" Harry asked, considering Hermione had not been happy when she found out about her husband's affairs.

"Spent many months on the couch and did all I could to gain her trust again, plus presents help," said Ronald, spite the seriousness of the situation he was grinning a little. The smile however quickly faded.

"I can imagine that, so what do you think I should do?" said Harry.

"I'm the last person you should ask about that, as frankly I would like to strangle you for hurting her," said Ron.

"Which is understandable, I would have done the same if I were you, so feel free to hit me," said Harry, making a gesture that it was okay for him to do so.

"You should think about what you want, if you still love her which I think you do; you should find a way to fix it no matter what it takes. If you on the other hand have any doubts you should end it," said Ron with a very heavy sigh, not believing what he was saying.

"For what it is worth I am really sorry," said Harry.

Ron could see that he meant it, and said, "I can imagine, but I am not the one you should be telling that. Now as I never break a promise and since the one you hurt is my little sister, I'm sorry Harry but I have to do this."

The last thing Harry remembered was Ron's angry fists, when he gained consciousness he was gone and her was hurting all over. Before he could stop it and for no apparent reason he fell apart in tears screaming, "What have I done, Gin please forgive me."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Note: _**This was a very hard chapter to write, because of the emotions for the people involved. I do however hope that you like it :o)**_  
><em>**

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>_

Harry was pacing back and forth in Andromeda's living room. Two weeks had gone by since Ronald had hit him; one week had gone by since he had seen Ginny or Lily Luna as Ginny refused to see him. He had tried though many times, but he always got shown the door.

As for Andromeda and him, they hadn't had any sexual relations in the same time period as Harry couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Stop it please," he heard her say in a very low voice. She sounded tired. Tired of being rejected, tired of him taking his frustration out on her, tired of being second best. She knew she should never agree to what had already happened, but maybe just maybe she thought he would choose her in the end. Sadly she was wrong. He would never give up the love for his wife.

Harry stopped to look at her saying, "What?"

"All this pacing back and forth and how you are acting towards me is driving me slowly insane. And frankly I can't take it anymore," she said, glaring at him.

"Whatever, I had enough of you either way," Harry snarled before running out of there, leaving her shocked behind. Tears were starting to run down her cheek over his harsh words. How could he be this cruel? She did not deserve that, not at all.

* * *

><p>As Harry was running through the busy shopping streets trying to get back to the hotel he was now staying at, he suddenly spotted Ginny through the crowd of people.<p>

"Gin," he called out, making her turn to face him. For a short moment their eyes meet, hazel connecting with vivid green. Both just stood there without moving an inch, like some kind of magic was forcing them to stand in the same spot.

Harry walked closer to her, repeating her pet name again, only now Ginny got aware of what was going on and she hurried away from him. She couldn't talk to him, not yet, not after what he did.

"Ginevra!" she heard him yell, knowing everyone would turn to look at him. She however didn't care; she just wanted to get away from there, to get home, to their now broken home. She hated it, but she found it better to stay there than to stay with her parents, she needed to be alone to have time to think. Only now her thoughts were going round in circles driving her insane.

She wanted to scream out in frustration, but she knew that wouldn't lead to anything so she kept quiet. She sighed opening their front door, thinking she finally could get some peace, at least he or his mistress was not there.

Quickly she put the groceries aside, before hurrying up to the bedroom leaving Lily Luna alone downstairs. She threw herself at the bed whispering, "Why did you have to do that to me, how could you? The worst part is I cannot bring myself to hate you."

Because if there was one thing Ginevra Potter was unable to do it was stop loving her husband. She held onto Harry's pillow, crying sadly. Even if he had been gone for over two weeks his side of the bed still smelled like him.

Ginny was confused even if she hated him for what she had done; she still wanted him with her. It just wasn't right to live in their house without him. Yet she didn't feel like living with her parents either. She was lost on what to do, on how to deal with it.

She let go of his pillow and threw it across the room with a hollow scream. Then she somehow managed to gather herself before walking downstairs to owl Hermione. She figured as she had been through the same ordeal with Ron, hopefully the other woman could give her some advice.

* * *

><p>It was the same afternoon that the two of them was sitting in the living room in the Potter residence talking while Hugo and Lily were playing upstairs. Hermione looked over at her sister-in-law, she looked truly horrible. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were dirty, most likely from crying. She knew every emotion running through the younger woman as she had once been there herself.<p>

Ginny looked at Hermione with wondering eyes, before asking, "How did you do it?"

"You mean forgive him?" Hermione asked back.

"That and trust him?" Ginny wanted to know.

"To be honest I had a feeling for a while, before I confronted him. That of course didn't make the pain lessen. I think at that point it would have been worse if he actually did lie than tell the truth. I wanted to show him the door, but something inside prevented me from doing so. I just couldn't stand the thought of not having him there, mostly because it had to do with us both. So I did the only thing I felt like doing I asked him why and we ended up talking through the whole night, well talking and fighting actually. As it turned out we both had done some mistakes over the years and we found that it was a lot that needed to be worked on. He never tried getting back in bed before I allowed him to do so. I however told him that if he ever did something like that again I would divorce him and take the children from him. I would like to think that that scared him a great deal, as I know how much he loves them. We worked long on the trust issue, but now I know I can do that. The same went for forgiving his actions," Hermione answered.

"Sounds reasonable, I just don't know if I can have him living here, that's all, at least not in my bed. Because when I see him now, I picture them and…" Ginny looked down in the ground, her tears were again starting to fall.

"Well let me ask you this, do you still love him in any way?" asked Hermione wisely.

"I…I… don't know, or I do but…" Ginny stopped.

"When you picture your future is he in it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but…" Ginny answered with a very heavy sigh.

"Look I can't tell you what to do, but I think you owe it to yourself and him to try again, even if it should be hard. Love isn't always easy, but that doesn't mean you should give up," said Hermione, placing her hand on top of Ginny's.

"I know, I just don't know how I should be able to look him in the eyes again, every time I see him I just want to scream at him," said Ginny, she had spotted him more times than today, but she had made sure he didn't do the same.

"Then I advise you to do so, get your emotions out and try to move on after that," said Hermione.

Ginny nodded before changing the subject, she couldn't talk about it anymore, she needed to think it through, but her mind seemed to be blocked when it came to that. She knew what she had to do, but it would have to wait until a little later that evening as she didn't want to throw Hermione out the door when she had made the effort to come there.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight and Harry was standing in the window at her hotel room, looking out. His eyes looked now very tired with black rings beneath as he had hardly slept for two week. He had gone from having it all to having nothing.<p>

A hand were caressing over the little beard on his chin as he was thinking about Ginevra, wondering what she was doing that very same second. Most likely she was taking a final check on Lily before going to bed. If she wasn't already in bed, reading a romance novella, Harry never got why she fancied them so much. The ironic part now was that while they had been apart Harry had started to read them as well to see what the big fuzz was about, and maybe understand her better.

He was about to turn to walk towards the bed, when he heard a sound and startled. He turned within a second only to see Ginny standing there. Harry gasped, unable to speak, just looking at his wife.

"Gin…?" he finally managed to get out.

"Harry," she said with a heavy sigh as she sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, afraid to come any closer, afraid to break any boundaries.

"I…I need to talk with you," she said, still managing to keep calm.

"I'm listening," he said, gesturing for her to go on.

"What you did…you have really…hurt me deeply, in a way I never thought you could do, I have thought about it and well I need to know why," she said, looking at him.

He looked back at her, her eyes was mixed with sadness, anger and confusion. He took one step closer, but she made a hand gesture for him to stay away so he did. He sighed as he said, "Well as you know we always had a special connection while raising Teddy. I think that I in many way found safety there while home with you things always seemed so stressed with work and the children, it was like we never had time for each other. And as the years went by we got even closer, in the end one thing led to another and…I couldn't stop it, then again I didn't want to, it was just to…" he stopped, knowing he was not helping his case, so he quickly added, "Earlier today when I ran into you I had been with her, ending it, we didn't have any sexual relations after you found out."

"If that was how you felt, why couldn't you just have talked to me, then you might not have…I mean I was as stressed as you, at least when they grew up, but I never…" angry and bitter tears were now starting to falling from her eyes.

Harry more by instinct than anything else, dared to come near enough to try to wipe some of them away. She just slapped his hand away saying, "Do…not…touch…me!"

Harry looked like he had been burned like fire and said, "I'm sorry Gin, and I really don't know, I'll make sure to do that in the future, if we have one that is?"

"We…I don't know, I hope so, but to me, I still can't believe you…I really hate you for it," she said.

Before either really had time to think she hit him hard, she didn't really leave it at that though, she hit him over and over while he tried to block her blows for now use. In the end he let her, taking her angry blows, until she seemed to drained, and leaned on him, her arms against his chest, crying. He was unsure if she wanted him to hold her, but he took the chance.

She didn't push him away, like she had done before, instead she looked at him with teary eyes, no longer knowing what to say. She had no more words. He looked back; his eyes were also filled with tears at this point. Ginny reached to dry some before reaching up to kiss is rough lips. Harry taken by surprise backed away, looking at her in shock, but Ginny didn't stop by that, she repeated her action instead, but more aggressively this time, pushing him towards the bed.

Harry sat down on it, pulling her on his lap, pulling off her top as she pulled off his sweater, almost scratching him as she aggressively caressed his skin. Harry growled into her mouth, kissing her deeper, his hands caressing the bare skin on her backside, making her throw her head back in delight.

Harry let his lips crush down on her neck, kissing it, making her scream out, before pushing him away, making him lay down fully on the bed, removing their remaining of clothes before getting on top of him. Harry looked at her, her read hair falling down on her shoulders like angry flames, her eyes lightning, he couldn't tell what emotion that was from, but they did, her hot breath sliding pass her light red lips. Never before had she to Harry looked this desirable, never had he wanted her more.

His hands were placed on her moving hips as she rode him harder and harder. He could see as she was reaching her edge her tears were again starting to appear. Harry had never seen her shake like that, feeling her collapse as he released himself. He captured her, holding her close.

Ginny was too tired in every way to fight or flee, so she simply lay there in his eyes, crying until she fell asleep. Harry never for a moment let her go, just looked at her with great amazement. For hours he lay there, watching her sleep on top of him, gently caressing her backside, glad to have her so close. That however didn't change his worries for what would happen the next morning.

Ginevra woke up earlier than usual the next morning, realizing where she was she got out of bed quickly. How could she let herself do that?

As she found her clothes around the room, she heard Harry say, "Gin, what is going on?"

"I shouldn't have done that, we shouldn't have done that, everything is so messed up," she said, pulling on her top, getting ready to leave.

"Gin, please stay?" he whispered.

"I can't…Lily Luna," she said, she had promised Hermione to be back the night before.

"Is fine I am sure, please, let me at least treat you breakfast," he said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't…not now," she said.

"When will I see you again?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I need to think and get back to you," she said with a heavy sigh.

He nodded saying, "Gin…"

"Yes…?" she answered, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, looking down.

She just nodded, but she couldn't reply even if she felt the same, she just whispered, "I'll get back to you, I promise.

She looked at him he suddenly looked so very sad, it pained her inside, so she ran over and gently kissed his cheek, whispering, "Just give it a little time."

Harry nodded, not knowing what more to say as he watched her apparate away from him, and most likely back to their daughter. He wished he could go after, but he knew that was a bad idea, so he settled in bed, and started to read chapter thirty of his book instead.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6.**_

A moment after Ginny showed up at the Weasley residence, she and Lily Luna had come there the previous night, after Hermione had left. She had told her parents to watch after Lily Luna while she went to talk to Harry. She had also said that it most likely wouldn't take long, clearly she had been wrong.

She found her mother in the kitchen preparing breakfast saying, "I'm back, I'm sorry it took so long."

Molly turned to look upon her; Ginevra's hair was a bit messier than it should have been, so it didn't take her long to add up two and two. She sighed, saying, "I thought you went over to talk."

"I did, but mum I was just so angry with him, I needed to get it out. I couldn't keep rational and well when he held me…I just needed to…And after I was too exhausted to go anywhere. I know I shouldn't have done it, but arrrrgh, this is so frustrating," she let out with an annoyed huff.

"Ginevra sweetheart, I know it must be frustrating, but you two cannot go on like this. Dancing in circles, fighting each other like you seem to be doing, that's not good for either," said Molly, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, making her hide her head in her mother's shoulder for comfort.

"Don't you think I know that, but I don't know what to do anymore. Mummy, what am I going to do," she said, looking up at her mother with her hazel eyes, suddenly seeming like a little girl again.

"I think you already know what you must do," said Molly wisely, stroking her head.

"Is love ever easy?" she asked.

"It can be yes, but it can also be very hard, and there are many roads to make a marriage last," said Molly.

Ginny hugged her mother tightly before she said, "Thank you, I should get back, I need to do laundry of all things."

"The many joys of being a housewife, run along sweetie, and try to fix it, I'm sure it will be worth it," said Molly, letting go of her.

"Lily Luna, it's time to go home," Ginny called upstairs, making the little girl come running down to her. She sighed, saying, "Do I have to."

"Yes you do," said Ginny, giving her a peck on the cheek, before bidding her mother goodbye.

* * *

><p>A moment later Arthur walked into the kitchen to join his wife saying, "So are they okay?"<p>

"Not yet, but I really do hope they will be," said Molly with a sigh, handing him a cup of coffee.

"As do I Mollywobbels," he said, knowing how much the matter was troubling his wife.

"Arthur," she said, handing him his breakfast plate.

"Yes," he said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Did you ever consider cheating on me?" she asked.

"And to lose the most perfect woman in the world, no never. I wouldn't be that stupid," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Molly giggled, ruffling his hair very lovingly, before sitting down on another chair in the kitchen to eat her breakfast together with him. Afterwards they planned to go for a walk as the sun was shining, and Molly was feeling filled with energy that she needed to get rid of. Arthur didn't mind as frankly wherever his wife went, he gladly went with her, as long as they could be together, and nothing else seemed to mind.

* * *

><p>Harry got surprised when he that afternoon got an owl from his wife asking him to come back home so that they could talk. He of course had no objections to this as he was curious about what she had on her mind. Had she maybe had a change of heart.<p>

He slowly opened the door and hung his jacket on his hanger in the hallway before yelling, "Gin, I'm here."

"I'm in the living room," he heard her yell back.

He entered, seeing her sitting there reading the evening paper. She gently folded it and put it aside, looking at him. She sighed before she said, "I need you in my life. You are no matter how stupid you have been my husband and as I do not wish to divorce you we have to work this out somehow. This is not going to be easy and you'll have to take the guest room for now. But the fact is I love you deeply Harry, as a husband, a companion and the father of our children. I am willing to let you back in the house but then I need you to never do the same again, if you do that will truly be the end of us."

"I understand that and I will not do that. I can understand why you will not take my word for it, but I will do everything it takes for you to trust me again. I love you Gin, I always have and I always will. The guestroom is fine by me," he said.

"Good, now if you will excuse me I would like to return to the paper," she said, unfolded it, and started to read.

He was about to leave when she said, "Stay Harry, I want you here, please."

A half smile slowly went over his lips as he slowly sat down in one of the chairs, pulling out his book from the inside of his pocket, glad she was letting him back inside. If not the bedroom, inside the house at least.

"Gin…I…" he said, when she dismissed him by saying, "No more talking, not now, please."

And as he respected his wife and therefore her wishes he decided to agree with that for the time being. He did after all not want to upset her further if he could avoid it.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning: Mention of sex read at own risk.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

It was nearing Christmas, it was about three months since Ginevra had let Harry back in the house, which meant he had been sleeping on the couch for the last three months. He didn't seem to mind that part all too much though. What she however didn't know, was that every night before he fell asleep he used to watch her sleeping for a little while. It calmed him.

Now the both of them had been out getting Christmas presents for their family and friends and were working on wrapping them. From time to time Ginny cast him a look making him smile. She pretended she didn't see it, but still smiled at him in her own way. Under the table their feet playing with each other. They both wanted to go the full way, but neither dared to take the first step. In fact they hadn't made love since the incident at Harry's hotel room.

Harry let his foot sneak up Ginny's leg, caressing along her thigh before going down. She let a moan escape her lips before saying, "Harry, we don't have time for that, we have to get done with this before the children gets back."

James and Albus were coming with the train from school around five which was only a couple of hours away. However Ron and Hermione had agreed on getting them as they still had to get Hugo and Harry and Ginevra was a bit behind on their doings.

"Please Gin, we both know we want it," he said in a seductive tone.

"Harry, we need to get all this done by the time the children is coming home and then I need to prepare some food for them, I'm sure they are hungry after the journey. So really we couldn't," she said with a very heavy sigh.

"I'm sure we could manage to get all done in time Gin," he said, not taking no for an answer. He went over and very demanding kissed her lips, before pushing the presents aside to do her right there on the table.

It is safe to say that Ginevra didn't protest much after that, not even when they later had to hurry a lot to get everything done in time as they used longer than planned on their activities.

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas and the couple had managed to get the children to bed at last. Now they were sitting wrapped up in each other, watching some silly Christmas movie on the TV. They had both seen it a dozen times before, still it was a nice tradition they had for as long as they had been married.<p>

Ginny yawned as she snuggled a bit closer when the movie neared its ending. She was absolutely exhausted from a very long day. She mostly wanted to go to bed, but she was too tired to get there.

"Do you wish to go to sleep?" Harry required.

"Yes, but too tired to walk upstairs," she said with another yawn.

"I'll carry you then," he said, got up and lifted her up before Apparating into their bedroom. He gently put her down on the bed, removing her clothes, only to hand Ginevra her nightly attires.

She put it on and looked at him, whispering, "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome," he said and smiled at her.

He was about to leave when she suddenly said, "I want you to sleep here tonight."

He looked at her surprised saying, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've missed you with me for too long, and you've proven yourself trustworthy again. If you don't mind I would like it if you stayed," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Then I will stay," he said, getting undressed before crawling into the bed and pulling her close.

"Good, we better try to get some rest, as the children will get up early," she said, snuggling even closer than she already was, listening to his heartbeats.

"I agree, and Gin," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm," she said, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Merry Christmas," he said, as it was over midnight.

"Merry Christmas to you too Harry," she said, giving him a gentle kiss before closing her eyes, glad to have him back, after all it felt much safer that way.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning three eager children came running in the door, all three gasping over their parents sleeping in the same bed. Lily Luna smiled happily hoping it would last as Albus said, "We should let them sleep."<p>

"Awww, but what about the presents?" asked James, he hated waiting.

"We'll open them alone, last one down is a rotten toad," he said, closing the door and running down the stairs, while the two others quickly followed. After all no one wanted to be a rotten toad.

As for Harry and Ginevra, they continued to sleep peacefully, only to wake up in each other embrace a couple of hours later. She would later yell at the children for opening the presents without them, but for now they were joined in the world beyond.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Epilogue **_

Ginerva looked over at her husband; he was sleeping on the couch with a book in his hands. He had had a lot to do at work lately which was starting catch up to him. His once black hair was now mixed with the light shade of grey, and then again he was now over sixty so that was not all that weird. His hair was not the only thing that gave his age away thought, also his features and eyes helped with that.

Not that Ginevra minded that, she loved every day with her husband, but it hadn't always been like that. The road that had taken them to were they were now had been very long. As any other married couples they had over the years had their fair shares of troubles. Harry's sidestep was among them.

As Ginny looked at her sleeping husband she vaguely remembered how she that Christmas morning twenty-two years ago had woken up before Harry. She had watched him sleep, listening to the children making noises downstairs while opening heir presents. She didn't mind, she had simply ignored them, continuing to watch Harry, until he slowly woke up.

He was looking at her with his emerald green eyes, reaching out to stroke her cheek, smiling at her. He had then reached to plan a kiss on her lips, which she in time had returned, resulting in them needingly making love.

When they were done they had stayed in each other's arms for a long time before getting up and out of bed. As they slowly got dressed and walked down to the children Ginevra knew for a fact that she would never let her husband sleep on the couch again. He knew the same and was very thankful for that.

Something else had happened that morning as well, Ginevra didn't know it for sometime later thought. That morning they had ended up producing yet another child. She was at the point when she found out unsure whether to keep it or not all things considered as she was not ready for it.

After talking it over with Harry they decided upon keeping the child, which in time turned out to be a little girl. She would turn out to have black hair like her father and light brown eyes. This was something both Harry and Ginny found ironic as her eye color were almost a striking resemblance to Andromeda. That didn't make them love her any less and for some off reason they ended up calling he just that, Andromeda Molly Potter, she usually went by Meda as that was shorter and easier.

Andromeda in time learned about the little Potter girl bearing her name and when she one day ran into Harry at the store, she asked him why they had chosen just that name, considering what she and Harry had done. She knew for a fact how bad it all sat with Ginny and of course herself due to the way Harry had left things with her.

He had simply said that the name had fitted their young girl and left it at that. The two of them had somehow over the years slowly started to mend their fences and had gone to becoming quite close again. They however never again would take that further as Harry had knew that there was no woman he would ever love higher than his wife and he would not be as foolish as to try wrecking what hey had ever again.

Ginny smiled at her sleeping husband when the door suddenly got flung right open and her four children came in singing an old Christmas carol.

"I was wondering when you four would get back from the pub," Ginny said in a soft tone smiling at them.

"Well it got boring, besides nothing beat the fire at the fireplace here and hot chocolate," said Lily Luna with a smile as she flopped down on the floor next to the fire.

"Shouldn't you two be home with your wife's and children?" Ginny asked, looking at Albus and James, they were both married and had two sons each.

"We called saying that we would spend the night here and that they were more than happy to come," said Albus with a yawn, settling in a worn out chair.

Ginny was about to reply to that when Andromeda's soft voice broke through saying, "Ma."

"Yes sweetheart," Ginny said, looking at her youngest daughter.

"Would it be okay if I spent the rest of the holiday's somewhere else?" the young girl asked.

"And where might that be?" Ginny wanted to know as her daughter had never before requested anything of the kind, spite the fact that she was now twenty.

"Let's just say I found someone I want to be with," she said with a dreamy sigh, curling up on the couch next to her sleeping father closing her eyes.

Ginevra looked at her other children for an answer but didn't get one; she just shook her head, walking towards the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Albus quickly joined to help as he could hear his companion and sons voices from the living room, meaning they most likely had apparated there.

Ginny smiled thinking everything was as it was supposed to be, just another Christmas at the Potter house.

* * *

><p>Feedback awlays welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
